nachtligafandomcom-20200214-history
N'Zoth
Der Alte Gott N'Zoth lauert in den Tiefen des Ozeans. Er korrumpiert den Smaragdgrünen Traum und ist für den „Alptraum" dort verantwortlich. MMO-Champion: Blizzcon 2010 - WoW Quests and Lore Panel Hintergrund In der Questreihe für das Ahn'Qiraj Zepter erzählte Malfurion Sturmgrimm bereits, dass ein Alter Gott „wie der Eine, den du zu bekämpfen versuchst “ (also so ein Alter Gott wie C'Thun) den Smaragdgrünen Traum korrumpiert. Ebenso gab Eranikus während der Begegnung mit ihm den Hinweis, dass der eine, dem er dient, ein Alter Gott ist. Drachenseele (Cataclysm) In der Begegnung mit der Kriegsherr Zon'ozz in der Drachenseele, wird man darauf aufmerksam gemacht das mit etwas Bösen zu tun hat. Kriegsherr Zon'ozz ist ein General der Gesichtslosen Armee und somit ein Diener der alten Götter. Während der Begegnung flüstert er: * Kriegsherr Zon'ozz flüstert: Sieg für Todesschwinge. Für den Ruhm von N'Zoth ! * Kriegsherr Zon'ozz flüstert: Blickt in das Herz von N'Zoth. * Kriegsherr Zon'ozz flüstert:So lange drauf gewartet zu haben... auf das hier... Patch 8.3: Visionen von N'Zoth thumb Die Ereignisse im Ewigen Palast haben die Befreiung des Alten Gottes N'Zoth aus seinem von den Titanen gefertigten Gefängnis vorbereitet, und eine uralte Verderbnis hat überall in Azeroth Fuß gefasst. Mit dem WoW: Battle for Azeroth-Patch 8.3: Visionen von N'Zoth hat sich der Alte Gott N'Zoth aus den Tiefen erhoben und gefährdet jetzt ganz Azeroth. Gemeinsam mit Magni, Furorion und anderen bekannten Gesichtern versuchen Spieler, Azeroth mit ursprünglich von den Titanen errichteten Verteidigungsanlagen zu sichern. Blizzard Entertainment: Battle for Azeroth: Visionen von N'Zoth wird am 15. Januar veröffentlicht (19.12.2019) Im Gegenzug setzt der Alte Gott alles daran, die Gedanken von Spielercharakteren mit seinen Visionen zu verderben. Blizzard Entertainment: Informationen zum Inhaltsupdate Visionen von N’Zoth (09.10.2019) Zudem erscheint N'Zoth als Endboss im Schlachtzug von Ny'alotha, der erwachten Stadt. Dort befindet er sich im 4. Flügel des Schlachtzugsbrowsers, dem Wachtraum. Panzer von N 'Zoth thumb|Der Panzer von N 'Zoth in [[Ny'alotha]] Im Zentrum von Ny'alotha ragt eine schreckliche Masse aus Fleisch, Augen und Greifarmen voller entfesselter Verderbnis hoch wie ein Berg auf. Reiner Wahnsinn entspringt der zuckenden Masse und nagt am Verstand all jener, die sich ihr nähern. Dies ist das Herz des Schwarzen Imperiums, das Zentrum von N'Zoths Macht, das Gefäß eines Gottes. N'Zoth, der Verderber Aus seinem titanengeschmiedeten Gefängnis tief unter den Wellen verbreitete N'Zoth äonenlang heimlich seinen Einfluss in ganz Azeroth. Nun ist der Verderber frei und erscheint in seiner wahren Form, um seinen ultimativen Plan zu verwirklichen, seine Vision des Schwarzen Imperiums zu unserer neuen Realität werden zu lassen. Sollte niemand ihn aufhalten, wird alles um uns herum zum Abbild seines endlosen Wahnsinns werden. Blizzard Entertainment: Schlachtzugsvorschau für Visionen von N'Zoth: Ny'alotha, die Erwachte Stadt (07.01.2020) Hearthstone: Das Flüstern der Alten Götter * Quelle: Das Flüstern der Alten Götter: Das Rätsel um N'Zoth - Hearthstone (24.03.2016) Über N’Zoth ist nur sehr wenig bekannt. Die meisten in Azeroth kennen nicht einmal seinen Namen und wissen erst recht nicht, wie er aussieht. Einige zweifelhafte Überlieferungen behaupten, der Alte Gott sei seit unzähligen Jahrtausenden unter den dunkelsten Tiefen des Ozeans eingekerkert. Gerüchte machen die Runde, dass N’Zoth nichts mehr begehre, als alles bis auf die Knochen zu verderben, was einst nobel und rein war. Letztendlich ist alles, was man über dieses heimtückische Wesen „weiß“, nichts als Spekulation. Betrachtet man aber die Indizien, scheint N’Zoth einen zwanghaften Drang zur Renovierung zu haben und das ästhetische Empfinden eines Individuums, das total auf Totenschädel, schwarzes Leder und Plateau-Schuhe steht. Smaragdgrüner Traum? Wie wär’s mit Smaragdgrüner Alptraum. Neltharion, der Erdenwächter? Och nö, nennen wir ihn lieber TODESSCHWINGE, DER ZERSTÖRER! Intrigante Nachtelfen-Bonzen, schlangenhaft scheinheilig? BÄM! Jetzt ganz im Schuppenkleid und mit tatsächlich gespaltener Zunge! Ja, man munkelt, dass N’Zoth für die Verderbnis des Smaragdgrünen Traums, die Korrumpierung eines der mächtigsten Drachen Azeroths und für die Mutation der Hochgeborenen zu den abscheulichen Naga verantwortlich ist ... und das ist erst der Anfang. Tentakel von N’Zoth Vermutlich hat N’Zoth mehr Ehrgeiz in seinem kleinsten Tentakel als die meisten Lebewesen in ihrem ganzen Körper. Da dieses lilafarbene Anhängsel allerdings nicht N’Zoths kleinster Tentakel ist, hat er bereits den perfekten Plan zur Erringung der Weltherrschaft ausgearbeitet! Wenn es schon gut ist, einen größenwahnsinnigen Tentakel an der Hand zu haben, dann ist es wohl doppelt gut, wenn er noch explodiert und ätzende Säure verspritzt! Man mag es vielleicht nicht gerne zugeben, aber dieses ekelige Stück abgetrennter Anatomie könnte noch nützlich werden. Hehler von Unterstadt Böse zu sein ist zwar schön und gut, aber N’Zoth ist ein sehr beschäftigtes Scheusal und manchmal ist es einfach schön, jemanden zu haben, der sich um die kleinen alltäglichen Boshaftigkeiten kümmert. Dieser Kerl hier zum Beispiel. Der Hehler von Unterstadt war einst ein aufrichtiger Händler, der für seine Ehrlichkeit und Rechtschaffenheit bekannt war. Nachdem er N’Zoths verbotener Überlieferung ausgesetzt war, hat er den wahren Wert seines Talents erkannt. Jetzt schaut er sich die schicksten Kunststücke anderer Leute ab und gibt sie dann selbst zum Besten – diese Schurkenkarte schert sich einen feuchten Kehricht um das Urheberrecht! Das Flüstern der Alten Götter: Das Rätsel um N'Zoth - Hearthstone (24.03.2016) Galerie N'Zoth, der Verderber BLZ 2020-01-07.jpg|N'Zoth, der Verderber in Ny'alotha NZoth Concept Visions of NZoth BLZ 2020-01-14.jpg|N'Zoth Concept Art Verwandte Themen * Klaue von N'Zoth - Klassen: Priester. Beute: Il'gynoth (Smaragdgrüner Alptraum). Benutzen: Schaltet die Artefaktvorlage "Klaue von N'Zoth" für Xal'atath, Klinge des schwarzen Imperiums frei. Beschreibung: Blinzelnde Augen. Pulsierendes Fleisch. Es ist eindeutig am Leben. Quellen Kategorie:Alte Götter Kategorie:Boss Kategorie:Ny'alotha